Animal Magic
Animal Magic is episode 6 of the second season of The Worst Witch. It was Preceded by The Inspector Calls, and followed by Carried Away. Plot It is the start of the summer term and there's a blizzard raging outside Cackle's Academy. The girls are all desperately trying to stay warm and Miss Drill tries to get the blood flowing by having the girls jog around the school. Meanwhile, Mrs Tapioca is having problems with a rat in the kitchen. Amidst all the chaos, who should arrive seeking shelter from the weather, but Chief Wizard Hellibore, Algernon Rowan-Webb and three wizard apprentices Baz, Gaz and Merlin. Hellibore (a bit put out that Rowan-Webb started a snowball fight with him) immediately lights a fire for everyone to warm up by. Algernon is in a particularly mischievous mood and in order to cheer everybody up, pronounces the day to be an upside-down day. Everything is turned on its head; teachers and pupils change places and there are games instead of lessons. Everyone who's not a student (including Hellibore and excepting Rowan-Webb) is disgusted. But never the less, they all go along with it. Barry and Gary are assigned to organize games in the Great Hall, and Fenella and Griselda are assigned to teach a potions class full of teachers. Barry and Gary's idea of a fun game is a version of hot potato where the box they're passing always explodes on either Merlin or Mildred (which earns them the instant friendship of Ethel and Drusilla). Meanwhile, in Fenny and Gris's potion class, the teachers are working on an anti-gunge potion in groups of two. The only one really enjoying himself is Algernon. Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom are doing miserably, and just as they try to cheat off Bat and Drill their "teachers" call time up, and fling green slime at everyone. At lunch the wizards continue to argue about whose fault it was that the potion went awry, one thing leads to another, and Algernon calls a shape-changing contest between himself and Hellibore. It goes on for a while in the great hall until Rowan-Webb turns himself into a mouse, and is threatened by The Chief Wizard in the shape of an owl. He escapes to the kitchen where he is in equal danger from Mrs Tapioca's cat. Mildred and Merlin rescue him, and as a thank you, Algernon invites Mildred and her class to his riverside retreat where he has decided to retire. Quotes HB: (in a frustrated tone) "Mildred, have you got anything to do with the brazier that is burning brightly in the entrance hall, and what is this boy, what are these boys doing here?” Hellebore: “Miss Hardbroom, I’m enchanted to see you again!” Fenny and Gris have a potions class for the teachers:(HB and Miss Cackle discuss their potion, then look to see what Bat and Drill are doing) Davina: "CONSTANCE AND AMELIA ARE CHEATING!!" HB: “An anti-gunge potion! What would anyone want that for?!” (Fenny and Gris throw slime at HB: SPLAT!) Jadu: "The wizards got their potion wrong and have been arguing about it ever since." (Algernon and Hellebore arguing over whose fault it was, while HB makes like she's cleaning out her ear.) Category:1998 TV Series